Nomadics proposes the development of scintillation nanocomposite materials that are capable of producing scintillation luminescence (SL) and the demonstration of their applicability for in vivo dosimetry and radiation dose imaging. Successful production of SL with such materials would suggest that this technology could be used to create a new type of radiation detection for use in dosimetry, radiation therapy dose-control, and X-ray and other energy source imaging techniques. Nanoparticle-based scintillation luminescence systems would provide enhanced sensitivity for in vivo dosimetry. In Phase I, we will focus on making scintillation nanoparticles that can be used for in vivo dosimetry in support of safer, more accurate radiation cancer therapy. Nomadics will do the chemistry and optical development tasks, while Dr. Angelo Russo of NIH will conduct tests to verify the biocompatibility of the approach. Additionally, Dr. Carey Pope of Oklahoma State University, a leading toxicologist, will conduct toxicology studies to verify the suitability of SL nanoparticles for in vivo dosimetry. Once the concept is successfully demonstrated, it will be a great improvement for dose control in radiotherapy and will greatly benefit cancer patients by offering protection to adjacent healthy tissues. Additionally, with regard to the extensive use of X-ray and similar technologies in the medical industry, manufacturing, security field, inspection and non-destructive testing processes, and other applications, the proposed use of quantum materials holds the potential for higher resolution imaging at lower energy levels, resulting in substantial reductions in cost, complexity, hazards, and other negative aspects of the use of these processes.